nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Tenri Ayukawa
Character OverviewEdit Tenri Ayukawa (鮎川 天理 Ayukawa Tenri) is one of the main recurring characters of The World God Only Knows series. She is a shy and reticent childhood friend of Keima, who was a former neighbor and classmate of his until the Katsuragi household relocated ten years ago because of an earthquake. She's adored Keima ever since the accident during this earthquake. She is also the host for the goddess Diana. She is now Katsuragi's neighbor again, this time right next-door (unlike before in which the Ayukawa household is located diagonally behind). Appearance Tenri is well-known for her long bangs that cover most of her eyes. However, after her "capture", she cut her bangs so that her eyes become more visible. Tenri actually has long hair that are tied into two braids and curved upwards supported by two large ribbons similar to Diana Barry, from Anne of Green Gables. Her clothing has also changed in each appearance more or less wearing a long dress with shorts. When she sleeps she removes her ribbons and lets her braids fall down. Personality Tenri, since the first time she appeared, is shown to be very shy. Before her capture, she almost never spoke to anyone with the exception of Diana. After the kiss she had with Keima that was done to distract Nora, Tenri is shown to be less shy than before, speaking more freely with Keima and Elsie. Later, it is shown that Tenri loves magic tricks and does not mind showing her magic tricks to Keima. Tenri can also be called a caring and carefree character for she doesn't seem to mind about Keima's capturing methods (i.e. by kissing). Overall, Tenri is a shy but a honest and kind girl that tries her best to help people and avoid fights. Abilities It is shown that Tenri's actually good in observation and is rather good at magic tricks. She also is good at shogi. Intelligence In general, Tenri is very smart, although it has not been clearly displayed how smart she really is. Others Tenri does not seem to have any notable or supernatural abilities. She is however shown to be quite good at magic tricks, to the point where they that even amaze Diana. She's also good at Shogi (although it's not pointed how good she actually is because Diana is the one who defeated Keima and Nanaka), as shown in the Volume 9 Omake. Character History Childhood Arc Tenri and her mother visit the Katsuragi Household at the start of summer vacation. As Tenri and Keima are reintroduced, both state that they do not remember each other well. The very next day, while Keima is out shopping, Diana tries to interact with Keima, but that will is changed, through Tenri's forceful ways, into accidents, ranging from having Keima almost hit by a truck or having her spill coffee over him. Soon, Diana takes over and tries to explain to Keima that she does not need any help. During the explanation, Elsie's skull sensor rings, reacting to Diana. While Keima is in confusion of what Diana is talking about, she falls off from the 2nd story they were on, but seem to walk away without any harm. In truth, Tenri is already being hunted down by Nora, and this is what Tenri/Diana was wishing for Keima's help with. Keima wonders if Tenri has a split personality, but thinks that Diana is an escaped spirit after Elsie's report that Tenri is reported to have an escaped spirit. Nora maliciously hunts Tenri, as she thinks that Tenri has an escaped spirit. After leaving Keima, Tenri goes to the seaside, where she is approached by Ryō. Ryō tries to sway Tenri into releasing her 'spirit' through a speech, but Tenri tries to run away. Nora stops Tenri and allows Ryō to continue. When Ryō was done with his speech, Nora forcibly used her abilities to scan Tenri's memory for her most hated or beloved item. Not surprisingly, Keima turns up in the scan. Nora asks Tenri if she hates or loves Keima, but Tenri does not give a clear answer. Deciding that Tenri most likely hate Keima, since Nora believes that there is more hatred than love in the world, Nora sets out to find and kill Keima. As Keima returns home with his games, Tenri suddenly crashes into Keima. While Keima raged over his damaged games, Tenri tries to warn Keima about Nora and Ryō. Before she could finish, Keima is caught by Nora and is taken away. Ryō gives Tenri a letter, only to have his own name written wrongly. Tenri questions this, and Ryō corrects it. The letter states that Keima will be killed. Tenri and Elsie heads straight for the location where Nora and Keima are, which is again on the seaside. After Nora and Elsie had a short conversation as fellow escape-squad members, Nora scanned Keima's mind, only to find a 'video' of his favorite character, "Yokkyun". Tenri chuckles, seeing that Keima hasn't changed. Nora distorts the video, making Yokkyun turn into a horrid zombie-like creature. Horrified by this, Keima falls into complete anger and chases after Nora. Keima, in the end scares off Nora temporarily. Keima, Tenri and Elsie assemble in an empty classroom at Maijima high to discuss about Tenri's entity. During this discussion, Elsie has made 5 dummy-Keimas to stall Nora from killing him. Elsie leaves to get Haqua's help. Keima then asks if Diana is an escaped spirit, but she only argues about why he is calling her an escaped spirit. Right then, Nora barges in, after destroying all of the dummies. Nora swings a giant mace towards Keima, but Diana blocks the mace. She and Keima escape to the school's old theatre, having Tenri reveal a secret tunnel inside the building. The two uses it to escape Nora's wrath. While in that tunnel, Keima starts to remember about what occurred 10 years ago. Tenri starts to tell what occurred. During a field trip to the beach, Keima hid on a nearby abandoned ship. But the ship was shaken off shore by an earthquake. Tenri was also on the boat at the time. The two climb down from the ship, only to find a tunnel at the bottom. The two entered it, using Keima's countless numbers of game consoles as lights. But in the middle, the lights stop working and another earthquake occurs. Keima tries to run with Tenri, only to have a big stone fall upon his head, knocking him unconscious. While trying to wake him up, Tenri sees ghosts after ghosts, which were escaped spirits, approaching from deeper end of the cave. Tenri is attacked by those spirits, and this is as far as she talks. Because Tenri is hesitating, Diana takes over and explains that she, at that time in the form of a spirit, lent Tenri help against the other escaped spirits. Diana, in Tenri's body, after knocking away those escaped spirits, ascended the cave and ended up in the old theater. The story ending there, Keima once again questions who Diana is. This time, Diana gives the answer that she's a being who sealed old hell. Right then, Nora breaks into the tunnel and interrupts the conversation. Keima and Diana runs towards the other end of the tunnel, only to end up at the seaside. Diana then reveals to Keima a small spirit, which is a bounded escaped spirit. Keima accepts it, and Diana let's Tenri regain control. The two go to a nearby ship, only to find a depressed Elsie, for she was unable to get help. Keima thinks of a plan to have Nora stop hunting him by pretending that Tenri's "Escaped Spirit" has been dispelled. He proposed by having him and Tenri become lovers. Nora arrives, with Ryō, wishing to get the escape spirit out through brute force. Keima then states that in truth, he and Tenri love each other. Though Keima states that this is only an act, Tenri heavily denies because of embarrassment. Nora states that she believes that the cause of Tenri's crevice in her heart is because she hates Keima. Tenri abruptly counters that, saying that she has always been in love with him. Using this flow, Keima takes Tenri and initiates a kiss. From below, Elsie releases the spirit Diana gave Keima earlier making it look like Tenri is being dispelled of the escaped spirit. Nora goes off to catch the escaped spirit, only to be disappointed later on that it's only a tiny one. After the kiss, Tenri faints out of the overflow of happiness. Diana takes over and leaves, saying she'll meet Keima again someday. But that 'someday' was within the next few days, for Tenri moves next door to the Katsuragi's. Hunting Break Arc 8 When Nora returned, she said her greetings to Tenri and Keima soon devised a plan to let Tenri escape. In the end, Tenri managed to do it and she and Diana thanked Haqua. Shogi Girl Arc When Tenri (Diana) managed to beat Nanaka in a game of shogi, Nanaka began to follow Tenri, demanding a rematch. Diana initially wants to help Keima, but after listening to Elsie's explanation of kissing, Diana refused. Later, Keima then wonders why are humans so weak as Tenri said that everyone wants to be strive and be happy. In the end, Nanaka does win against to the goddess Diana. Even though Diana is against Keima doing these capture missions, Tenri is completely fine with it. Hunting Break Arc 12 Tenri was sent to Dezeni Sea by Diana to go on a "date" with Keima. Sadly, when Haqua arrived, Diana got angry and this was made worse when Diana heard Keima saying she and Haqua were prideful. Diana soon had Haqua working together with her and both eventually made Keima have a date with Tenri and Haqua. Goddess Hunt Arc Once again, Tenri/Diana serves a role during the Goddess Search Arc. Because Tenri is a host of one such goddess, she cooperates with Keima in order to protect Diana who's inside her. While Tenri does not know anything about these goddesses, Diana reveals much information about them, such as stating the names of her sisters. Later on, after Keima has finally captured one of the Vintage members, Fiore, Diana arrives to see her sister that she has not seen in a long time, Vulcan. But Diana sees that Vulcan has wings, but Diana herself does not, making her question why. Diana eventually believes that her own hatred towards Keima may have suppressed the potential of Tenri's love to empower her. Diana attempts to force Keima to kiss her and learn to like him, but she fails. Keima sees this as a chance to have Diana regain some power, apologies to Diana and promises to help her. After Diana tells Keima that she will do her best to like him, she returns control to Tenri. To Tenri's surprise, she found herself right in front of Keima. As Tenri heads home, feeling closer to Keima, wings sprout from her back. She looks back, but they disappear. It seems she has not noticed the wings. After Diana has finished talking to Keima, she returns to Tenri's bedroom, she states that she knows why she has no wings. She lies down and turns back to Tenri, where Tenri is confused about what was said. Later, Diana told Keima that she loved him but wants Keima to love Tenri first while stripping herself down to a swimsuit. As Diana returns in Tenri's mind, Tenri becomes shocked of the situation then, she suddenly submerged herself in the water and out, comes Diana. Diana tells Tenri that this is a great opportunity and saw Keima in which she quickly pushes Keima away calling him a pervert and tries to get out, in which she falls, and Tenri returns. Keima then asks Tenri and Diana to leave in which Diana tells Tenri not to leave and commanded her to get Diana's wings. Diana also blamed Tenri that because of her bashfulness, Diana has fallen in love with him. Keima then approves with Diana and asks Tenri what she should do. Keima then scolds Diana. After that, Keima stays silent (thinking about Chihiro) and asked Tenri to leave. A little while later Keima comes out and asks Tenri, to which Tenri asks (with an enlarged magic-ear) what did he said. Keima asks why and Tenri said that Keima seems depressed. Tenri then showed Keima that she still has a trick left and asks Keima to trap her in a box. Inside the box, Tenri said she loved Keima but the Keima she loved is actually the one that played galges. Tenri then said that she wants Keima to return to his old lifestyle so she can see him smile again. Tenri then said that they will bring out Diana's wings together. Keima said that not a single of them will move according to his wishes, but he smiled and thanked her. Tenri said that Keima doesn't have to force himself to smile as Keima agrees and asks if she had another trick. Tenri then prepares to show him the magic wand trick. Later at Tenri's room, Diana comments on how their only option now is to hide as Tenri kept silent. Later, Tenri whispers something about Keima to Diana, greatly shocking the latter. Heart of Jupiter Arc Tenri was standing by a lamp post having her breakfast and saw Keima. She blushed and greeted Keima good morning, not knowing that Keima would come out today. She asked Keima if he was going to school but her stomach growled making Keima tell her to at least finish her food. After having her food, Tenri expressed to Keima that she's glad that Keima finally came out and said that he was trying to protect everyone so it should be alright as Keima angrily shouted saying that he's fine. Keima then told Tenri that all of the goddesses are out and he can finally return to gaming now that the hunt for the Weiss was pretty much over. Tenri continued to follow Keima as Keima asked for how long does she intend to follow him since she goes to another school. Keima then asked Tenri how she managed to get Diana's wings out. Tenri told Keima that she told Diana of what will come next. As she was about to continue, she disappears and Keima finds himself in a parallel world. To Tenri, Keima merely froze as she became worried and pats Keima. Keima then returns to his senses as Tenri asked what is wrong with him since he was acting strange just now. Keima then began to think what happened and told Tenri to go to her school as well as Tenri complied. Later, when Keima was revealed that he was unconscious and that he is the source of the miasma, Tenri appeared and told them that Keima is fine. Tenri said that he was just having a dream and is probably a dream about the future of the world. The rest then asked her what does this mean as Tenri said that Keima was finally able to come "here". Tenri the lifts Keima up a little and gave him a lap pillow before asking for the goddesses to help Keima since he is going on a journey right now. Vulcan then asked where is this journey as Tenri said that Keima is going back to the past, to Maijima ten years ago. By the time Keima woke up, he saw the goddesses are making a magic circle and Elsie begging to see Keima. Tenri then approaches Keima, telling him that it's time for him to return to the past. Keima was shocked as Tenri said that there is something he has to do there. Upon hearing everything, Keima believes that he is dreaming again and decides to sleep it off. Tenri then shakes Keima, asking him to listen as Keima told her that he is not Doraemon. Tenri then noticed Haqua and Nora and screamed out to Nora. She asked if Nora has the "Key" as Nora was surprised that Tenri knew about it. Nora then took out the orb and Tenri heave a sigh of relief, saying that with that, Keima can return to the past. The orb then reacts to the spell and Tenri quickly grabbed Elsie in the circle, telling her to help Keima. Keima began to shower her with questions and got angry since altering the timeline is a huge issue. Tenri apologized and told Keima that it is something only he can do since he has probably met a girl and he must save her so it will change everyone's future. Tenri told Keima that only he can do it as Keima and Elsie slowly transported away. Later, Diana organized a sleepover at the Astronomy club and later it is shown that Tenri is talking with someone who was supposed to be 'Nikaido' about Keima. She later returned to the clubroom and told everyone that they need to trust in Keima since she knows Keima will definitely be able to do it. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Being in love with him for 10 years or even longer, Tenri meets Keima once again. Though Keima does not show any attraction to her she still continues to think positively of Keima. Even though she knows that Keima has to kiss all his capture targets, she does not get angry at him. Instead, she supports him, believing that he cannot avoid this. The relationship between the two can be considered as close friends, and Tenri is not bothered by this status. But she was saddened by Diana's joke that Keima would be taken by someone else if she did not do anything. It was also shown that Keima is rather comfortable getting close to Tenri (Despite Keima dislikes being touched) though this is not vice-versa. Tenri is intimate enough with Keima to know that when the latter is making a fake smile, she can recognize it instantly. Tenri also said that she loved Keima for who he really is and always tries to support Keima. Diana Being the goddess that resides inside Tenri, Diana is always thinking of the best for Tenri. The two get along well, though at times, Diana becomes a bit bold with her actions or words. Because Diana is inside her, Tenri's memory was not erased by Hell when she was 'captured' during her arc. Diana can also be quite demanding and this act scares Tenri sometimes. Nanaka Haibara Initially, Nanaka saw Tenri as somebody who always spaces out and berates her. However, when Tenri (Diana) beats her in a game of shogi, a huge gap opened in her heart which causes Keima having to conquer Nanaka. After Nanaka's capture, it seems that both became good friends. Haqua du Lot HerminiumEdit Haqua initially believes that Tenri is Keima's fiancé, because of what Diana had said, and as such Haqua was jealous of her. This is later dispelled by Tenri herself, who wanted to say the truth. Overall, both seem to be good acquaintances. Category:Protagonists Category:Numericals